geffandomcom-20200214-history
Mayu Schicksal
Mayu Schicksal (シックザール・真優,Shikkuzāru Mayu) is a twelve-year old God Eater of the Far East Branch, and one of the central characters for God Eater: Dawn of the New Gods. She is a daughter of Soma Schicksal and Yuka Ichinose. She first made an official appearance in God Eater: Fates Entwined. She also appears in God Eater: Gates of the Underworld, and the game, God Eater - Discord -. Biography God Eater: Infinity Paradise Mayu had made small cameos within the story, usually with C. Although she was never named and was always called by the information broker as Kismet or little Fate. Her first cameo was after C had called her years from the future, only to say that they will be playing a little game. She had stayed with the other since then, often voicing out her reactions to how things were going around her, and even intervening, such as the time she changed the security code of Soma's room just so he would spend the night at Yuka's because they were having a "fall out". God Eater: Fates Entwined At this point, Mayu finally makes an appearance, after being found by Soma inside the old, abandoned church. She was singing a song Soma had always heard Yuka sing, earning questions from the male. After she was taken into the branch and introduced by C, she claims Soma as her father, much to his chagrin and the others' entertainment. God Eater: Dawn of the New Gods God Eater - Discord - God Eater: Gates of the Underworld Mayu is revealed to have been missing for a quite some time, having disappeared during one of her temporal expeditions. While hunting for the Apocalypse-class Aragami, the Chronos Aeon, she was caught amidst the Eclipse Zone, a decaying mass of Oracle Cells with destructive capabilities. Held by the humanoid Aragami, Kunàn, she encloses herself inside a "cocoon" to slow down the corrosive effects of the Eclipse Zone. Unfortunately, the Zone corrupts her Nova, Storge, who begins to use the Zone, a decaying Nova's remains, as catalyst for an Eternal Destruction. NORN Dawn of the New Gods= Mayu Schicksal (12) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2089. A God Eater of the First Unit. One of the youngest God Eaters in history, she is the daughter of Oracle Cell Research Center Director Soma Schicksal and Nova Cell Research Department Chief Supervisor Yuka Ichinose. She is the first in the Far East to wield a Nova-type God Arc called Chronus, and her Novatic Abilities are "Extension" and "Chronokinesis". God Arc: Variant Scythe - Assault Gun (Nova-Type) ---- Mayu Schicksal (12) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2089. A God Eater of the First Unit. God Arc: Variant Scythe - Assault Gun (Nova-Type) |-| Gates of the Underworld= |-| Personality Mayu is an optimistic and hardworking young girl who looks up to all her senior God Eaters. Being the daughter of the Soma and Yuka, who were skilled and commendable God Eaters themselves, she often places herself in great pressure, trying her best to reach or surpass her parents' achievements, a demise she shares with Lindow and Sakuya's son, Ren. Being a child, she is a cheeky little girl who has a habit of playing pranks on others, even to Soma, who would end up aggravated and disrupted in the midst of his work. Living in the shadows of her parents' feats, Mayu tries to always make a name for herself in and outside the Den, even arriving to the point of placing herself in great dangers just to prove her own talent. She is a family-person, and, as much as possible, tries not to be a burden to her parents or her teammates. However, after taking responsibility of the Far East Branch and younger sister at the age of fifteen, Mayu's personality took a drastic change. She became quiet and secretive, and took on a much more professional and uptight approach in dealing with the other Ports. She does, however, remain kind and compassionate towards her own people, though her selfishness occasionally leaves them under the care of Ren Amamiya instead, her second-in-command. Appearance God Eater: Fates Entwined God Eater: Dawn of the New Gods Mayu has inherited the blue eyes and blonde hair of her mother, although hers is a bit of a lighter shade, and is straight much like her father's. Her hair reaches just past her shoulders, and she wears a little black navy cap on her head. She is dressed in a black coat with gold trims, having a white shirt underneath and a red tie. This is paired with a red skirt and white shoes. God Eater: Gates of the Underworld Weapon Mayu wields a Nova-Type God Arc set consisted of a Variant Scythe, an Assault Gun and a Buckler Shield, personally crafted by her mother. Chronus is a red-black-white scythe that is almost Mayu's length and retracts thrice instead of twice when switched to gun form. It also has a disc plate where an hourglass symbol was engraved, which rotates whenever Mayu activates her unique ability, Extension. This skill allows her to speed up or slow down time around one or a group of enemies. This includes worsening the effects of status ailments like venom or stun. This also allows stopping movement for enemy party for a brief moment. After abusing its temporal ability, Chronus eventually got overriden by its Nova Cells, turning its red color to white and giving Mayu the epithet "Silver Reaper". Character Relationships Soma Schicksal Yuka Ichinose Luxuria Ren Amamiya Hikari O'mori C Quotes *''"Mayu Schicksal. Nova Synthesis Project Code 001 - Reaper."'' *''"I punched a guy two years older than me and no-shit-Sherlock my parents can't know about it."'' Gallery Mayu_WIP.jpg|Mayu Schicksal, as a Work-in-Progress, with her God Arc Mayu.gif|A GIF of Mayu's facesets for the fan-game, Sword Art Online Fanon Arena Ren-Mayu-Hikari.jpg|Ren Amamiya, Mayu Schicksal, and Hikari O'Mori (sketch) Mayu_(ID).jpg|Mayu's ID picture (sketch) GE_FE_cover_draft.jpg|Mayu in draft of God Eater: Fates Entwined cover Mayu.png|Mayu's Expression Set 1 Mayu2.png|Mayu's Expression Set 2 GE_Mayu.png|Mayu's sprite for God Eater - Discord - Battle Themes Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= |-| Theme 3= Trivia *Mayu's favourite food is, as Soma quotes, "that horribly tasting and disgustingly lumptious pack of diabetes", a custard pudding. *Surprisingly, she has also taken an odd liking to the First Love Juice. Her parents had inferred that since both of them are part Aragamis, she must be as well. *Her name literally means true superiority of fate. **Mayu is written with the characters for true (真) and superiority (優). **On another note, the German surname Schicksal means fate. Category:God Eater Category:Character Category:Female Category:ReBURST! Character Category:Far East Branch